


it's christmas time (let's get drunk).

by pyroallerdyce



Series: i have an obsession with fire and ice (aka all my john/bobby fics) [39]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe – Modern Setting, Alternate Universe – Modern: Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe – Still Have Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Come Eating, Come Shot, Condoms, December writing challenge, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, First Meetings, Gay Sex, Getting to Know Each Other, Holidays, Inspired by Music, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Relationship(s), Secret Santa, Sex, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: No one ever likes the giftsI know that's what they thinkI'm getting all stressed outI think I'll get myself a drinkIt's ChristmastimeIt's ChristmastimeSo let's get drunkor:  John gets Bobby in the office's Secret Santa exchange, but they've never spoken so John goes with his default gift of alcohol.  When Bobby sees the vodka, he invites John over to share it with him, and as they're drinking, some personal admissions make them really, really like each other.
Relationships: John Allerdyce/Bobby Drake
Series: i have an obsession with fire and ice (aka all my john/bobby fics) [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1202506
Kudos: 14
Collections: December Writing Challenge - 2019





	it's christmas time (let's get drunk).

**Author's Note:**

> happy December from the artist formerly known as porcelainsimplicity. 'tis still me, just a different username.
> 
> Day 20 of my December writing challenge. Prompt by coffin-prompts on Tumblr. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Day 20 prompt: I'm sorry for anybody who will have me as a secret Santa because you'll only get alcohol.  
> Day 20 title song: It's Christmas Time (Let's Get Drunk) by Joe Nacco

John glanced up as Jubilee walked up to his desk, sighing when he saw the jar in her hand. “I am not participating in the secret Santa exchange. No fucking way.”

Jubilee came to a stop next to the desk and held out the jar. “Yes, you fucking are. Do not make me spark you.”

“Do not make me flame you,” John countered back. “This entire thing is beyond stupid, Jubes.”

“Yes, well, I'm the floor manager and I say that it isn't,” Jubilee said, shaking the jar. “Now pick a name.”

“Fine,” John said reluctantly, reaching into the chair and pulling out a piece of paper. He unfolded it and read the name there before sighing. “I have no fucking idea who Bobby Drake is.”

“Bobby is the new guy,” Jubilee said, shaking her head. “And I believe that I have been telling you to get over there and introduce yourself for the last two months.”

“Yeah, well, I've been buried in work because I'm the only one on the fucking floor that could do what was necessary to get this Lehnsherr account off on time without it being fucked up so badly that we lose it.”

“True,” Jubilee said, conceding the point. “Anyway, Bobby's the new guy. He's an extremely hard worker and is going to be put on the next big account that comes our way because he's done such an incredible job on everything he's worked on so far. The man's attention to detail is amazing. He caught a massive error on the Stryker account before we got that done that would have cost the company millions. You'll work really well with him.”

“Well, I'm glad that he doesn't seem to be an idiot unlike most of the people on this floor,” John said seriously. “And I better be getting a fucking promotion for everything I just did for this fucking Lehnsherr account. I'm doing the motherfucking job of an Account Executive already. I should be getting fucking paid for it.”

“I know and I recommended that when I submitted my review of your performance this year,” Jubilee said seriously. “But it's not up to me, it's up to Xavier and McCoy. You'll know a couple of days before New Year's and I promise you that you'll be the first one I give the results of the review to.”

“You fucking better,” John said, looking down at the paper again. “What the fuck do I get a guy that I've never even spoken to before?”

“You'll figure it out,” Jubilee said, smiling. “I've got to get back to doing this. The gift exchange is on the last day of work before the Christmas break. We'll do it at the party we'll be having instead of actually working that day.”

John rolled his eyes. “You're going to make me come to work three days before Christmas just for some bullshit party and gift exchange?”

“Yep,” Jubilee said. “And I'll come to your apartment and drag you here if I have to.”

“Fine,” John said, tossing the paper onto the table and sighing. “I've got to get back to work on these forms for the fucking Frost account. I can already tell that I'm going to be doing all the work on this one too.”

“Maybe not because I'm putting Bobby on it as well,” Jubilee said. “And I really do think you two will work well together.”

“We'll see,” John said as Jubilee walked away, turning his attention back to his computer.

He didn't think about the gift exchange again until he was getting ready to leave for the day, snatching up the piece of paper with Bobby's name written on it and sighing. He decided that he should at least talk to the guy before he figured out a gift, but when he glanced over at his desk, Bobby had already left for the day. So, John gathered up his stuff and made his way to the nearest station, and while he was on the train, he stared at the paper some more. By the time he made it back to his apartment, he had decided to just go with his default secret Santa gift for when his group of friends did bullshit like this too. A gift that could never go wrong.

Alcohol.

**********

John stood in the corner of the conference room, trying to pretend that he wasn't at this fucking party that Jubilee had organized. He wanted nothing to do with punch and cookies and cake, much preferring to spend the day at home sleeping. But he knew Jubilee was serious about dragging him there if he hadn't come, so there he was, trying very hard to just get through till noon when they all could be free of this fucking place for the next four days.

Kitty walked up to him after a while and handed him his gift, and John unwrapped the box to find a set of pens. “You bought me pens.”

“I'm sure that you do all your writing on a computer, but I thought that I'd get a gift that a writer might enjoy,” Kitty said, smiling at him. “So, I hope that you do.”

John couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. “I do like them, Kitty. I really do. I'm just wishing that I never let anyone know about my writing.”

“Technically, it was Jubes that let everyone know about your writing,” Kitty pointed out. “And I'm going to say again that if your stuff is as good as Jubes says it is, then you should try to get it published.”

John shook his head. “No one is going to want to read the bullshit I write, Kitty. I promise you that.”

“Well, I disagree,” Kitty said, turning to look when someone called out her name. “Ooh, maybe that's my present. Enjoy those pens, okay? Let me know what you write with them.”

John didn't get a chance to respond before Kitty walked away, and he stared at the pens for a moment before leaving the room and heading towards his desk to put them down. When he got there, he noticed the gift bag sitting on his desk and realized that he'd completely forgotten to give Bobby his gift, so he grabbed it and headed back into the conference room. He walked through the room for a moment before he spotted him, and then he took a deep breath and walked in his direction.

Bobby was standing alone when John approached him, and he smiled when he saw the bag in John's hand. “Is that for me?”

“Yes,” John said, thrusting the bag in his direction.

“I was starting to wonder if I'd been included in the exchange,” Bobby said softly. “I wouldn't have blamed them for leaving me out. I am the new guy after all.”

John suddenly felt like shit for not giving him the gift sooner. “Well, you were. Sorry I'm a little late with it.”

Bobby nodded and opened up the bag, laughing as he pulled the bottle of vodka out of it. “This is perfect.”

John let a smile cross his face as relief spread through him. “Well, I hope that you enjoy it.”

“I'm Bobby, by the way. I feel like I should properly introduce myself.”

“Well, I'm John. It's nice to meet you.”

John was about to turn and leave but Bobby spoke before he could. “You'll have to come over and drink it with me, John.”

John looked at him for a moment, took in how gorgeous he was, wondered if he could talk him into sex even though he had no idea what Bobby's sexual orientation was, and then nodded. “Sounds like a great idea.”

Bobby heard his name be called out and he put the bottle into the bag. “Then we'll have to arrange that.”

Bobby walked away so John did the same, and he stood in the corner again until Jubilee called out that it was almost noon so everybody could leave. He made his way back to his desk and started to get himself ready to leave, grabbed the set of pens because he really would use those at home to make notes on his stories, and was about to leave when he realized that he and Bobby had no way to contact each other. So, he quickly grabbed a piece of paper and wrote his number down on it, heading towards Bobby's desk, hoping that he was still there.

Bobby was there when John walked up, and he dropped the paper down onto his desk, smiling at him. “My number. Just call whenever you're ready to have that drink.”

Bobby grinned up at him. “I will do that. Merry Christmas, John.”

“Merry Christmas, Bobby.”

John quickly left the office after that, got on the train home, collapsed onto his bed, and had just closed his eyes to go to sleep when his phone rang. He grabbed it and saw a local number he didn't recognize, but he answered it anyway. “Hello?”

“John? It's Bobby.”

John let out a small laugh. “I wasn't expecting you to call so soon.”

“Well, I did. Do you have plans for the holidays?”

“Nope. Just planning on spending the days off here by myself.”

“So am I. And since that's the case, do you want to come over tonight and share this vodka with me?”

John thought that was incredibly fast but remembered how much he'd really like to fuck him, so he smiled. “That sounds like a great idea, Bobby. Just tell me where.”

Bobby rattled off an address and John realized he'd immediately forget it. “Will you text that to me, actually? I'll forget what you just said in ten minutes.”

“I'll text it then.” Bobby said, and John couldn't quite decipher the tone of his voice. “I'm really looking forward to this. I don't really have a lot of friends in New York.”

“Then I'll just have to make sure that you've got some,” John said, yawning. “I really need to get some sleep before I head over there, so just text me the address and a time and I'll see you then.”

“Sounds good,” Bobby said. “I'll see you tonight.”

John hung up the phone and closed his eyes. He heard the text message alert tone after a moment but decided that it could wait to be read until after he'd slept. That night was either going to end spectacularly well or horribly wrong, but at that moment, John didn't care. He just wanted to sleep.

**********

Someone was leaving the building just as John arrived, so he got inside without having to buzz Bobby's apartment. He made his way to the right floor and then the right number, taking a deep breath before knocking. Bobby opened the door a moment later and he smiled when John came into view. “I was expecting you to buzz, not just show up at my door.”

“Someone was leaving when I got here, so I just slipped into the building,” John said, walking into the apartment when Bobby motioned for him to come inside. “I hope you don't mind that I brought my own whiskey. Vodka's not exactly my drink.”

Bobby laughed. “I don't mind at all,” he said as he took John's coat from him. “But you guessed right on mine. I practically mainline vodka when I decide to drink.”

“I'm glad I guessed right then,” John said, following Bobby into the kitchen and sitting down at the table as he grabbed two glasses and the bottle of vodka. 

“Thank you for coming over,” Bobby said as he sat down. “I wasn't really looking forward to spending the next few days alone. I'm not used to that this time of year.”

“Used to spending it with family?” John asked as he picked up one of the glasses and opened up the bottle of whiskey.

“Yes,” Bobby said, taking a deep breath. “I'm not allowed home anymore.”

“Why not?” John asked as he poured himself a glass.

Bobby was quiet as he poured himself a glass too, waiting until he'd knocked it back before speaking again. “Well, I was in a pretty serious, four-year-long relationship with a woman named Marie.”

John immediately decided that his idea to try to get Bobby to fuck was a bad one, so he stopped it before he could make a move. “Was?”

“Yes,” Bobby said, knocking back another glass. “My parents were expecting me to propose, not just end the relationship because I was finally ready to admit to everyone that I am gay.”

John knocked back a glass and reversed his earlier decision to stop his idea back to a possibility. “And they didn't take it very well.”

“They were furious and extremely homophobic and then I was kicked out,” Bobby said after knocking back another glass. “I know that I don't need people like that in my life, but it's the first holiday season since that all happened and I'm really missing them and everything I'm used to.”

“I can't exactly relate to that,” John said as he poured himself another glass. “I didn't have parents to come out to like that. But I know what it's like to be alone for the holidays.”

“No parents?” Bobby asked, confused. “Everyone has parents.”

“Well, biologically I had some,” John said. “But I grew up in the foster care system. Shitty foster parents after shitty foster parents. It was horrible. I'm so glad to be free of all of it.”

“I can't even begin to imagine,” Bobby said sincerely. “I'm glad to be free from hiding myself for all these years, but I highly doubt it's anything like what you felt.”

“Hey, being free to be yourself is an important thing,” John said seriously. “I mean, I'm completely open about the fact that I'm a mutant too, and I don't really give a fuck if you have a problem with that or not. Humans and their reactions to mutants are disgusting and racist and horrible.”

“I am in complete agreement with that,” Bobby said, tipping the bottle in his direction before pouring himself some more vodka. “But I'm not ready to be completely open about that.”

John felt a smile cross his face before reaching for his bottle. “You're a mutant?”

“Yep,” Bobby said, knocking his glass back. “I wasn't going to bring it up tonight but since you said you were I feel comfortable enough to do it.”

“Well, that's great,” John said, pausing to drain his glass. “It's always great to have another mutant on the floor. Jubes will be happy to hear that.”

“Jubes?”

“Jubilee, the floor manager,” John clarified. “She's one of my best friends and she's also a mutant. Kitty is too. I'll have to get the four of us together outside of work. They'll be more than happy to show off what they can do and I know they'll want to see your ability too. And so do I.”

Bobby smiled and put his hand on the table, and when he pulled it away, there was an ice flower there. “I can create, control, and manipulate ice.”

John laughed and reached into his pocket, flipping his Zippo open and clicking it on, transferring the flame to his other hand. “I can control and manipulate fire, but unfortunately I can't create it. All I need is a spark though.”

Bobby laughed drunkenly. “Our mutations are perfect for each other.”

“Yeah,” John murmured. “I guess they are.”

Bobby poured himself another glass and held it out towards John. “To be free to be ourselves, if only with each other for the moment.”

John smiled and clinked his glass against Bobby's. “If only with each other for the moment. But you should think about not hiding that. You'll feel so much better once you're not hiding anything.”

“You're probably right about that,” Bobby said. “I'm just not ready.”

“Well, don't consider this a push. Only you can decide that. It took me a little while to, but then I just said fuck it and went with it. I've never felt better in my life than when I made that decision.”

Bobby nodded and drained his glass. “This is very good vodka.”

“The best I know of,” John said, reaching for the whiskey again. “I only buy the best stuff. No shitty alcohol for me or my friends. Shitty alcohol only means it takes you longer to get drunk, and I often really need to be drunk. That's my Christmas plans, really. Get drunk and sleep it off, then get drunk again and sleep it off some more. I'm sure Jubes will try to change that somehow once she gets back from Los Angeles, but I'm going to try my best to avoid it. I'm too used to spending Christmas alone to change it now.”

“Been a long time since you were with someone for the holiday?”

John shook his head and knocked back his drink. “I've spent every Christmas of my life alone. My foster parents never gave a fuck about me. I've never had a boyfriend to spend Christmas with either. All my relationships have been disasters. It's so much easier to just go out and find someone to fuck than it is to find someone to have an actual relationship with. I can't remember the last time I've had someone for more than a night, to be honest.”

“I've been having a really hard time finding someone to fuck me,” Bobby murmured. “None of the places I've been to have had what I'm looking for.”

“Where have you been going?”

“Sentinels, mostly. They've got the best vodka anyway.”

“Ah,” John said, pouring himself another glass. “You're going to the wrong place. Go to Genosha. Much, much better for finding someone to fuck.”

“I'll have to find that then because I have no idea where that is.”

“I'll take you if you want,” John found himself saying. “I really need to find someone to fuck soon or I'm going to go insane.”

“I haven't had all that much sex with another man, to be honest,” Bobby admitted. “Most of the sex I've had was incredibly unsatisfying sex with Marie.”

John laughed. “I would certainly think sex with a woman would be unsatisfying. I'll gladly show you where to find someone to fuck then. You need to get some experience.”

“Do you think that there will be someone there to meet and have a relationship with? Or is this just a place to meet random one night stands?”

“I've had a couple of relationships with men I've met there,” John said, his voice lazy with the effects of the alcohol. “But they were disasters from start to finish. That's probably a me thing though. I'm not exactly someone that people are willing to put up with.”

“I somehow doubt that is the case for all people.”

“You don't really know me, Bobby. I'm a basket case.”

“Basket cases still need someone,” Bobby pointed out. “I'm sure that there is someone out there that can love you just the way you are.”

“I hope so,” John breathed out. “I'm really sick of being alone. I've always been alone.”

“I don't want to be alone either.”

“Well, I'm sure you won't be,” John said. “Your accent leads me to believe that you're from Boston. True?”

“Yeah,” Bobby said. “Moved here for the job.”

“Xavier is a good place to work,” John said, and that launched them into a conversation about work.

Bobby was happy with his position as an Account Manager because he'd only been an Account Associate back in Boston, but John started complaining again about how he was an Account Manager doing the work of an Account Executive without being paid for it. Bobby assured him that his work was stellar and would get him that promotion sooner rather than later, and they started talking about the Frost account that they'd both be working on after the Christmas break was over. 

The conversation then turned more personal again, John talking about his writing and how much it helped him cope, Bobby talking about how he liked to sketch things, and before either of them realized it, they were extremely drunk and had finished off both of their bottles. 

Bobby glanced over at the clock once he couldn't pour himself another drink, and he shook his head. “Fuck, it's late.”

John looked over at it as well and sighed, pushing his chair back. “I've got to get home.”

Bobby watched John, and when he nearly fell getting out of the chair, he shook his head again. “You're not going anywhere.”

“It's fine,” John said, managing to get himself standing. “I've gotten home when I'm this drunk before.”

“No, seriously, you're not going anywhere,” Bobby said, managing to stand and walk over to John. “I'll feel so much better if you stay here.”

John nearly fell again as he walked towards his coat, so Bobby's idea of him staying there suddenly sounded very good. “Alright, I'll stay. I'll just sleep on your sofa.”

John started stumbling towards it, knocking into the end table in the process. He turned around to say goodnight but found Bobby right behind him. He went to ask what Bobby wanted but before he could, Bobby pulled him into a kiss. The kiss got passionate quickly and it was followed by several others, and then John was trying to take off Bobby's shirt and Bobby's hands were at his belt, and John's earlier idea of trying to get Bobby to have sex popped back into his head. Breaking the kiss, he stared into Bobby's eyes to try to judge how far he wanted to take this. “You want me to fuck you?”

“Please,” Bobby breathed out. “It's all I've been thinking about since you said you were gay. You're so gorgeous, John. I've never seen anyone as gorgeous as you are and I want you to fuck me so badly.”

That was all the invitation that John needed and he leaned in and kissed him hard. “Then show me where the bed is.”

Bobby grinned and started pulling him in the direction of the bedroom, John's hands underneath his shirt and Bobby trying to make sure their lips never parted. They crashed into the walls a few times before they made it into the room, and the moment they were by the bed, John pulled back enough to whip Bobby's shirt over his head. He took in the man before him and broke out into a grin. “Fuck, you're gorgeous, baby.”

Bobby felt a shiver go down his spine and reached for John's belt, fumbling with it until he got it undone. “Get undressed. I need to see you.”

“Then you get undressed too,” John said before pulling his shirt over his head. 

They quickly divested themselves of all of their clothes, standing naked in front of one another and appreciating each other's bodies. Bobby was the first to reach out, wrapping his hand around John's hard cock and stroking it gently. “This is going to feel so fucking good inside of me.”

“Then let's get it inside of you,” John got out. “Because I need to fuck you now.”

Bobby nodded and let John push him down onto the bed, reaching over to the bedside table and opening the drawer, grabbing the lube and a condom before settling himself onto his back and holding them out. “Here. Now fuck me.”

John bent to kiss Bobby hard before plucking the items from his hand, spreading Bobby's legs before sitting back on his knees in front of him. He reached out and ran a finger along Bobby's entrance, delighting in the moan that escaped Bobby so he did it again. “Mm, you like that, don't you, baby?”

“I like anything up my ass,” Bobby admitted. “Absolutely anything.”

“Does that mean you put things up your ass yourself?” John asked as he flicked the tube of lube open. 

“Maybe,” Bobby breathed out as he watched John coat his fingers. “I've got a few plugs that I use when I really need them. Used to use them when I was with Marie so I could actually fulfill my needs.”

“Oh fuck, I really need to see that,” John murmured. “But right now I've got a better idea of what to put up your ass.”

Bobby groaned when he felt the finger circle his entrance before pushing into him, and he threw his head back in pleasure. “Oh fuck, you feel good.”

John laughed. “It's one finger.”

“I told you, I like things up my ass,” Bobby said as John thrust the finger in and out. “And I can take another.”

John pulled the finger out and plunged two back in, doing everything he could think of to make him as loose as possible. He crooked his fingers a little to the right and grinned when Bobby moaned loudly and reached for his cock. “Found it.”

Bobby's breathing quickened and his hand stroked his cock quickly as John massaged his prostate. “This is one of the reasons I use the plugs,” he got out. “I love this feeling.”

John pulled his fingers away and Bobby whined, but John bent down and kissed him hard. “I can't do that and fuck you at the same time, and I really need to fuck you. But maybe later.”

Bobby gave him a drunken grin. “That sounds amazing.”

John pulled back and reached for the condom, quickly tearing the package open and rolling it on. He slicked it up quickly and moved forward, pressing into Bobby. “Oh, fuck, you are so tight.”

“You are so big,” Bobby answered. “This is going to be so good.”

John laughed. “You've got that right.”

He slid in as far as he could before pulling back, and the feeling of fucking Bobby was so incredible that he didn't know how he'd ever lived without it. The coolness of him surrounding his warmth was driving him absolutely insane and before he even realized it, he was fucking him as hard and fast as he possibly could. Moans were spilling freely from Bobby's lips and John just stared at him, seeing the pleasure etched across his face and deciding that Bobby was more beautiful like that than he had been before, and he'd been pretty motherfucking gorgeous before.

Bobby moved his hand along his cock as fast as he could, loving every second of the pounding that John was giving him. He kept his eyes locked on John and drunkenly smiled as he watched the arousal relax his features. John was so gorgeous, so unbelievably gorgeous, and he wanted to see him like that all the time. The feeling of that warmth thrusting into him was incredible. He'd felt the warmth of others before, but John had fire flowing through his body and that made him warmer than anyone else. He wanted this all the time. 

John heard the hitches start to come into Bobby's breaths and determined that he must be close. “Let go for me, baby. Let me see how gorgeous you look when you come.”

Bobby's chest was heaving and the feelings overwhelmed him, but when he locked eyes with John and saw how intensely he was looking at him, it was enough to send him over the edge. “Oh fuck,” he yelled as his cock erupted. “Shit.”

John watched as the white spurts streaked all over Bobby's chest, and when one landed on his neck, he couldn't help himself. He bent down and lapped at it, making Bobby groan. “Oh fuck, that's sexy.”

John laughed against his neck. “Then I'll have to clean you completely. But I need to come first.”

John felt Bobby nod and he increased the speed of his thrusts, doing whatever he could think of to get him to the precipice. He pulled back once he was there, staring down at Bobby as he fell over the edge into orgasmic bliss. He sucked in a couple of deep breaths when it was over, opening his eyes to see Bobby staring up at him with a look of adoration. “Fuck, that was good, baby. I really needed that.”

“Mm, so did I,” Bobby said, putting his legs down once John pulled out of him. “No one has ever fucked me like that before.”

John chuckled as he settled down onto the bed next to him, taking care of the condom. “I don't think I've ever fucked someone like that before either.”

Bobby turned to look at him with a grin on his face. “Maybe we should do that again sometime then.”

“I think that sounds fantastic,” John said, moving so that he was bending over him. “I believe I promised to clean someone up.”

Bobby visually shuddered as John bent and began to lick up his release, his hands coming up to tangle in John's hair as he moved down his chest. “No one has ever done this to me before.”

John grinned against his skin. “Then no one has ever fucked you properly before.”

“I think that you're probably right about that.”

When John finished, Bobby pulled him into a deep kiss, licking into his mouth and exploring until John was a shuddering mess against him. When he broke the kiss, he looked up at John with a happy expression on his face. “I want to do that again soon.”

“Mm, we can do that again in the morning as far as I'm concerned,” John said, settling down next to him again. “But I really need some sleep or I'm going to be seriously hungover.”

“So am I,” Bobby said, sitting up and reaching for his blankets. “Let's get some sleep then.”

John nodded and closed his eyes, smiling when Bobby settled down close to him and slung an arm across his waist. He didn't think he'd ever felt better in his life.

**********

The moment John opened his eyes, he wondered where the fuck he was. A glance to his right let him know that he was definitely not at home, and a glance to his left found Bobby watching him. He groaned and ran his hands over his face, just knowing that he'd gone through with his plan to fuck him and that everything was going to be so motherfucking awkward at work now that this one night stand had happened.

He really should have known better than to try and fuck someone from work.

“Good morning,” Bobby said softly, and John turned to look at him again. 

Bobby was looking at him with the happiest expression John had ever seen, and his heart warmed at the thought that someone could look at him like that. But this was going to be so awkward. So, so awkward. “Morning,” he finally said, and Bobby bent to kiss him.

John just let him. It was far too late to try to stop that from happening. “I'm sorry that this is going to make everything so super-awkward now,” he started, and Bobby just kissed him again but harder. 

“No, it's not,” Bobby said, grinning at him. “Since we're both going to be alone otherwise, do you want to come over for Christmas? I'll make us dinner and then maybe we can continue our conversation sober.”

John stared at him for a moment before remembering their conversation, realizing that he really, really enjoyed talking to someone who pretty much understood everything about him almost instantly. “I'd really like that,” he said before he thought about it too much. 

Bobby grinned and kissed him again. “That's great because I really do want to hear more about this book that you're writing. It sounds fascinating.” 

John smiled. “I want to see some of those sketches then.”

“Deal,” Bobby said, kissing him again before climbing out of bed. “I'll go find us some aspirin.”

John couldn't help but stare at Bobby's naked body as he found clothes to put on, thoughts about everything they'd done when they fucked coming back to him. “How often do you wear the plugs?”

Bobby laughed and turned to face him. “Usually all weekend if I don't have to go anywhere. Was planning on wearing one most of this break too.”

“I really want to see that,” John said as Bobby pulled some pants on. “And then I want to take out of you and fuck you harder than you've ever been fucked before.”

Bobby felt a shiver go down his spine. “Then I'll have one in when you come over on Christmas.”

“Wear one today and then come over to my place tonight,” John murmured. “We can talk over dinner and then fuck all night.”

Bobby grinned at him. “I will very happily do that. You want breakfast?”

John grinned back. “Breakfast sounds great.”

“Then I'll be back with aspirin and eggs, and then maybe you can get me open enough to put the plug in before you leave.”

John laughed. “I hope you know that means I'll be fucking the hell out of you again.”

“I'm counting on it.” 

Bobby left the room then and John closed his eyes, soaking everything that was happening into his brain. That fucking secret Santa exchange might have turned into the start of something special. He'd have to thank Jubilee for that once he told her what was going on. She'd probably just give him one of those triumphant looks that she gave him whenever John had to admit that something she did was right, but he didn't care. This thing with Bobby seemed like it could be amazing enough to make that admission worth it.


End file.
